Día de otoño
by NorikoSaiyan
Summary: Creo… que después de todo, el destino no tenía planeado que nosotros estuviéramos juntos. Pequeñísimo One-Shot


**Hola (: Aquí les traigo este pequeñísimo One-Shot que escribí de imprevisto, solo porque se me vino un poquitín de inspiración. No espero que les guste, xD pero si por alguna extraña razón les agrada y quieren dejar un review, ¡Bienvenido sea! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**DÍA DE OTOÑO**

Creo… que después de todo, el destino no tenía planeado que nosotros estuviéramos juntos.

Aún recuerdo ese día, era otoño y afuera llovía a cántaros como si el clima presintiera lo que iba a suceder.

Flashback

-Yamcha-habló sin siquiera voltearme a ver, su voz sonaba decaída, estaba a punto de romperse, lo noté aun sin verla a los ojos, que seguramente estarían humedecidos, yo no respondí así que ella siguió-lo nuestro… no está bien-ya sabía a dónde se dirigía, había pasado por esto cientos de veces pero algo en mi interior me decía que en esta ocasión sería diferente, que sería definitivo y que ningún perdón barato, ni unas flores ni chocolates harían que ella volviera, por inercia intente detenerla de lo que diría.

-Bulma… yo sé que no he sido buen novio pero, puedo arreglarlo…puedo cambiar…-no pude decir más

_Entro a una tienda de regalos, esperando hallar algo que pudiera agradarle, le había hecho miles de obsequios, pero ahora era distinto, porque no era justamente para ella._

-¡No!-gritó girándose raudamente y taladrándome con esos ojos azules, tan profundos, tan hermosos, tan radiantes, los mismos que me hicieron enamorarme aquella vez en el desierto. Se tranquilizó al ver mi cara confusa, su expresión triste me hizo entender que no quería empezar una pelea-yo… de verdad lo siento, pero ya no hay forma de arreglarlo, si continuamos con esto solo nos haremos daño… lo mejor será…-estaba haciéndome sufrir con su tardanza, no sé que pretendía con hacer durar más esa incómoda situación…

-¿Que Bulma?-pregunté pausadamente, no soportaba la espera, ella bajó la mirada y me enfurecí elevando la voz-¡Dilo!

-¡Lo mejor será que terminemos Yamcha!-aquellas palabras se clavaron en mi corazón cual espada, pero su filo era peor, todo mi cuerpo sentía arder y la garganta me quemaba de dolor, ¿Qué si quería llorar?, oh si, como un niño, pero no lo hice, no lo haría frente a ella

-Bulma, ¡¿Es por Vegeta?!, ¡Porque si es así entonces yo…-de nuevo me interrumpió

-No, no es por él-se escuchaba serena, a pesar de lo que yo le estaba insinuando, que me dejaba por un asesino, mantuvo la calma, entonces me sentí un tonto-es por mí, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo

-Pe-pero Bulma-tartamudeé cual escolar-yo, yo te amo-ella se acercó a mí y levantó mi rostro

_La chica le atendió con sonrisa amable, y él le comento que buscaba._

-Lo sé Yamcha, pero, yo… ya no siento lo mismo-sentí mi corazón romperse, ¿Qué había hecho mal?, ¿Acaso había sido yo el culpable de que ella dejara de amarme?, ¿En qué momento pasó?, ¿En qué momento…?

-Comprendo-me alejé de ella-será mejor… que me valla

_-Si bien decidir no fue fácil, encontró un obsequio perfecto, salió de la tienda con una sonrisa llevando en sus manos la caja envuelta con papel estampado de ositos.-_

-¡Yamcha!-la escuché llamarme, una, dos, tres veces pero ya había salido corriendo de la casa, creo que en ese instante olvidé que podía volar. Solo corrí, lo más rápido que pude bajo la fría lluvia otoñal, mis lágrimas confundiéndose con aquellas pequeñas gotas, no me detuve sino hasta llegar a un callejón, cuando el ocaso había dado fin y las tinieblas inundaron la tierra, para cualquier persona parecería una estupidez estar solo en una calle tan mal iluminada, donde probablemente había asaltantes, ebrios, locos, asesinos… ¡Ojalá alguien me asesinara!  
Morir… Era lo que quería... morir-

-¡Bulmaaaaaaaaa!-un grito ahogado salió de mi boca…

Fin Flashback

Di un suspiro mientras me abanicaba con mi mano, era verano y hacia un calor abrasador, me decidí por fin a tocar el timbre y fue ella quien atendió.

-¡Yamcha!, ¡Que sorpresa!-exclamó mientras me estrechó en sus brazos, aunque había algo entre nosotros que le impedía abrazarme correctamente, por un momento me permití disfrutar de su delicioso aroma.

-Tenía ganas de verte-sonreí una vez que me soltó, mostré mi presente-te he traído algo

-Yam, no tenías que molestarte-con alegría tomó la caja y retiró la envoltura-¡Que hermoso!, ¡Muchas gracias!-extendió la pequeña prenda de bebé mientras la miraba, realmente le había gustado y eso me hizo sentir bien-¿Quieres pasar?-me ofreció, yo asentí y entré tras ella, caminaba con algo de dificultad, pero se veía tan bella, es cierto eso… de que a las mujeres les sienta bien el embarazo.

Creo… que después de todo, el destino no tenía planeado que nosotros estuviéramos juntos

Pero no importaba, porque ella era feliz, y por ende, yo también.


End file.
